Don't Forget Me
by xSakuradrOpsz
Summary: /Chapter 2/She felt something hot on her lips. and tried to push him, but he didn't move, His hands grabbed her arm while he pressed his body against hers she kicked him but that didn't work either. Her legs were between his legs "Ita-"  SS
1. Don't Forget Me

_**Don't forget me.**_

Disclaimer:**I Don't own Naruto!**

**I KNOW EVERYTHING IS GOING FAST XD SORRY~ I JUST WANTED TO UPLOAD SOMETHING BECAUSE I DIDN'T EVEN UPLOAD A STORY -_-**

**-x-X-x-  
**  
"Dad.. where is mommy?" Asked a six year old boy,while he stared at his father's face "Mommy is on a vacation," muttered the man "Why?" said a soft voice "Because mommy is to tired.."

a little smile placed on the boys face "She will come back,right?" his father nodded "Yeah.. she will come back."

**-x-X-x- **

"A month ago you told him that she would come back. but she didn't come!" shouted Mikoto at his son "How can I tell him? That his mother ran away!" she sat slowly on the chair,while a sigh escaped her rose lips "You don't have a chance anymore. tell him Sasuke." his eyes moved down to the floor "I can't... that will hurt him bad" silence filled the room, she didn't even

answer back because he was right. How could he tell him that his mother ran away because she was tired of looking at him, feeding him, cleaning him... she just left his own son behind because he was sick, and could die every moment. Sasuke slammed his fist on the table "HOW CAN SHE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" he stood up and ran out the office room. The 40 years

old woman looked out the window, hot tears streaming down her cheeks "How could you leave him Mio?.. "

**-x-X-x- **

"Ahhmpfh-" A hand closed her mouth. She started to kick the black figure "Damn you bitch!" the man slapped her across her face. Emerald eyes looked up, she kicked the man for the last time and ran fast away. The man stood up and ran fast after her. "Sorry!" shouted the pinkete while she bumped into peoples. she looked fast around her and searched for the place

were she could hide. she glanced behind her. The man was right behind her. Running wasn't really easy. Suddenly she stopped and felt a hard thing against her chest she looked up a man standing right in front of her. "Sorry!" she started to run but she didn't even move an inch because the man was holding her waist "Let go!" he pushed her fast in a corner and

covered her with his body "Shh.." Sakura was looking up. The man who was after her didn't even see her and ran somewhere else. "He's gone.." said a huskily voice, Her face turned

around "T-Thank you sir.." The raven haired man smirked "No problem.. what's your name?" She looked away while a reddish color covered her face "S-Sakura.. sir." A loud laughter filled the streets "Sir? Hn Call me Itachi.." she nodded. "Do you want to drink something and tell me why that man was after you, and you should better wash your face." he pushed some locks

of hair behind her ear her face turned redder. He grabbed her hand and walked to a black car "I will bring you to my house, -" Sakura cut him of "What do you think I am a whore or

something?" Itachi laughed "You got me wrong.. Maybe you can take a bath and talk with my mother." Sakura nodded and muttered a thank you

**I KNOW EVERYTHING WENT A BIT FAST.. (A BIT XD SUREE.) IT WENT TOOO FAST BUT YEAH XD I'M NOT VERY GOOD WITH DETAILS ;/ **

**AND SORRY FOR MY GRAMMER D; AND OTHER THINGS**. **IT'S SHORT ;) BECAUSE THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF MY STORY XDD SO THAT MEANS CHAPTER 2 WILL BE LONG! XD**

**SOME PEOPLES MAYBE CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE PLOT NOW BUT... IN CHAPTER 2 THERE WILL BE MORE DETAIL ABOUT THE PLOT**

**AND OTHER THINGS XD I DIDN'T EVEN FIND A NAME FOR SASUKE'S SON XDDD LOLLED SO IF YOU HAVE A IDEA JUST PM ME? ;')**


	2. Mio?

_**Don't Forget Me...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Don't Own Naruto nor the Characters, ;)

**Chapter II**

**Damn.. everything is going fast ;/ and I suck with details XDD well when I get better; I will re-write chapter 1&2 ;)**

**-DFM-**

He slowly opened the door and walked inside with the Pinkete right behind him. He took his shoes of and enter the living room "I'm back!" shouted Itachi and looked around if someone was home "Itachi-kun, your early today." answered a soft voice from upstairs. Sakura watched a raven haired woman who was walking down the stairs, "I find a girl on the street she

needed some help." He took a step to righ "Oh.." mumbled Mikoto while she was staring into beautiful emerald eyes. "Uchiha Mikoto,nice to meet you." A cute smiled placed on the pink haired girls face she rubbed the back of her head, a pink color covered her cheeks "H-Haruno Sakura, The pleasure is all mine Uchiha-san."." A cough disturbed them. "Mom why don't you help Sakura first with taking a bath, maybe you two can talk later..." The old woman nodded "Let's go sweetie." Mikoto and Sakura walked together upstairs, Sakura looked over at Itachi

and noticed him looking at her. She turned fast back and followed the old woman.

_**-DFM-**_

"Itachi! Your father called, he forgot some of his documents home, so I'm out for a bit." Itachi raised a perfect eyebrow "I can bring them?" Her lips turned into a warm smile "No thanks!" She opened the door and walked out the house

**-DFM-**

"Uchiha-san." said a soft voice, nobody answered "U-Uchiha-san!" still no reply... She grabbed a towel and wrapped around her body, she opened the door and looked around the hall. And walked quickly out the bathroom, she ran fast to the stairs and walked down "Uchiha-san are you there?" The raven haired boy looked up "What's wrong S-" the pinkette looked at

the voice "I-I-..." her through was dry her lips moved but a word didn't escape, she was standing half naked in front of him... Itachi looked fast away and didn't notice the reddish thing that covered his cheeks "I c-can't find my c-clothes." He stood up looking down, and walked to the stairs. "You can wear something from Mio." Sakura nodded, he took a step on the stairs "Follow." Itachi walked fast past her with Sakura right behind him, he stopped in front of a door and took a key out of his pockets. "Why is the door locked?" asked Sakura suddenly, "She

isn't here.." muttered the Uchiha. He opened the door and pointed at the dresser "Choice what you want... I'm downstairs." She nodded, Itachi walked out the room. she looked around the room it was huge! The room had a king sized bed. Everywhere were photo's of a girl with blue hair she looked so beautiful, but Sakura noticed her eye color first ... emerald green. and

when she came closer, she noticed something else.. her hair were only a wig.

_**-DFM-**_

"More!" shouted a boy "Sasuke!, that's enough. That's the 6th glass!" He grabbed his friend's arm "Let's go." But Sasuke slapped his hand away "Shut up! Leave me alone..." The blonde could only nod, and leaved the bar. Sasuke's eyes were looking into spaces "Why did you leave us?" He threw the empty bottle on the floor. "How could you leave.. Ryo?" His grip on the glass tightenedit was like he could break the glass. But the glass slipped from his hands "Damn it!" his head was killing him, "Hey look out!" shouted a old man, he shot a glare at him

"Shut the fuck up old had, do you know who I am?" The man nodded and backed away "Sorry Uchiha-sama." Sasuke hned him and asked for a other glass but he changed his mind "I'm leaving."

**-DFM-**

Sakura was still looking to the photo's and soon she noticed that she still was half naked. She opened the dresser and looked for a dress. Her eyes stopped on a pink dress, she grabbed the dress out of the dresser suddenly a blue wig felled on the floor "Huh?" she bent down and grabbed the wig. "That's.. that girls wig!" She looked at the mirror and placed the wig on her head "Wow.."

**Downstairs**

Sasuke opened the door and walked inside the house, he threw the key on the table. "Itac-.." he looked at the sleeping figure on the couch with some popcorn in his hand. He threw his

jacket on the couch, and walked upstairs "My head is killing me!" He opened the door of his room. "Damn.."he unbuttoned the button of his shirt "I-Itachi-san?" His head shot up "Wha-... **M-Mio**?" sakura looked confused "What?" Sasuke walked up to her "Your back.. did you came for me?" she took a step back "N-No.. I'm not M-Mhpf!" she felt something hot on her lips. and tried to push him, but he didn't move. "Mio..." He grabbed her waist and pushed her on the bed "I'M NOT MIO!" shouted Sakura but that didn't stop him, His hands grabbed her arms

while he pressed his body against hers. "Stop!" she kicked him but that didn't work either. Her legs were between his legs "ITACHI-SANN!"

**CLIFF O.O OR NOT? XD I SAID I WOULD WRITE A LONG CHAPTER ;/ SORRY ;( BUT THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND THANK YOU S****unshinestar16**** FOR THE NAME ^_^ **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY O/_\O;**


End file.
